


ne volent bien que contre le vent

by azu (alexirrhoe)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Radiant Dawn, Relationship Study
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexirrhoe/pseuds/azu
Summary: C'est à l'aube que tu le rattrapes avant qu'il ne s'éclipse sans un mot, fidèle à son habitude de fuir.Post-Radiant Dawn : une conversation entre Reyson et Naesala.





	ne volent bien que contre le vent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unexpected_Miso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Unexpected_Miso).

> Fic d'anniversaire pour ma douce Isa, qui m'a réclamé il y a des mois un petit quelque chose avec ses oiseaux chéris.

C'est à l'aube que tu le rattrapes avant qu'il ne s'éclipse sans un mot, fidèle à son habitude de fuir.

Naesala n'a pas l'air heureux de te voir mais pas spécialement surpris. Résigné, plutôt. C'est souvent le cas ces temps-ci, comme si le poids de la couronne qui lui faisait courber l'échine était toujours là.

Vous vous fixez un long moment sans briser le silence. Il y a bien des façons de commencer cette conversation. Du bout des doigts, tu frôles l'anneau d'or au fond de ta poche, un présent qu'il t'a fait il y a bien longtemps en échange d'un pardon, un que tu t'es juré de lui rendre lors d'une visite à Kilvas. Tu ne l'as jamais fait et maintenant, alors que les corbeaux se mélangent aux faucons de Phoenicis en attendant la restauration de Serenes, Naesala part.

« Où vas-tu aller ? »

Il hausse les ailes.

« De façon fort opportune, l'impératrice Sanaki a besoin d'un diplomate. »

Tu supposes que c'est le moins que Sanaki puisse faire, après le Pacte de sang, le massacre de Serenes mais même après ses excuses, même après tes discussions avec Leanne, avec Rafiel, tu n'arrives pas à comprendre qu'un Laguz puisse délibérément décider de vivre en Begnion.

Que Naesala aille de son plein gré travailler pour l'empire qui l'a enchaîné est une réalité que tu as du mal à appréhender. Tu peux comprendre, peut-être, qu'il lui soit impossible de rester en la terre hostile qu'est Kilvas, mais pourquoi s'exiler chez les humains ? Pourquoi ne pas rester avec ses pairs ?

Pourquoi s'infliger, encore et encore, un châtiment sans fin ?

« Cesse donc de jouer aux martyrs, Naesala. Si tu ne peux pas rester en Kilvas, Tibarn t'accueillera. »

Il te fixe, sceptique, incrédule, avant qu'une pointe de tristesse et de jalousie ne s'invite dans son regard, alors qu'il réalise que Tibarn fera tout ce que tu lui demandes, même accueillir un corbeau qu'il déteste tant.

« Il ne te hait pas. »

Ta voix est teintée d'une douceur inhabituelle. Il roule des yeux.

« Cette manie que vous, hérons, avez de lire dans mon âme, c'est extrêmement impoli. »

Détournant le regard, il ajoute :

« Et je ne vois pas ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de passer le restant de mes jours à côtoyer Tibarn, ou à subir ta colère. »

Il y a de l'amertume dans son ton. Tu te souviens d'un autre temps, entre Serenes et Kilvas, une adolescence à jouer avec insouciance entre les arbres, Leanne vous suivant avec obstination. A l'époque, le respect que tu éprouvais pour le roi faucon était mêlé de crainte et tu préférais te réfugier dans l'attitude décontractée de Naesala, son éternel sourire en coin, sa facilité pour les manigances, bien avant qu'il ne revête le manteau du dénigrement.

Avec le recul, tu comprends le sentiment de trahison qu'il a pu ressentir quand tu as choisi Tibarn mais tu sais aussi que jamais tu n'aurais pu laisser Naesala te prendre sous son aile après le massacre de ta forêt, pas avec ses liens avec les Beorc.

Quand à ce qui est de ta colère… celle que tu éprouves n'est pas due à ses multiples trahisons. Tu lui reproches de ne pas t'avoir dit: les difficultés de Kilvas, le Pacte de sang, tout ce que renferme son coeur. Tu vous croyais amis, d'une amitié sans secrets et c'est injuste car tu sais à présent que tout ce qu'il a fait, c'était pour Kilvas.

Nealuchi vous a pris à part, Leanne et toi. Il s'est excusé au nom de son ancien roi, a ajouté que jamais Naesala n'aurait participé à la guerre entre Daein et Crimea si ce n'était pour les hérons.

Même sans les dires du vieux corbeau, ton coeur sait que jamais Naesala, pour toute ses trahisons, ne vous aurait réellement mis en danger. Tu sais, tu as toujours su, bien que parfois aveuglé par ta propre fureur, que l'âme de Naesala est d'une bonté qu'il se refuse à laisser transparaître avec l'obstination du martyr.

Tu aimerais lui montrer ce que Leanne et toi voyez en lui. Lui dire, _je te vois. Je te connais. Je te pardonne_. Tu peux imaginer la surprise mêlée de confusion dans son regard. Jamais il ne s'estimera digne de ta clémence. Peut-être que tu ne devais pas lui pardonner, peut-être qu'il a dépassé trop de limites, comme le pensent les autres Laguz.

Leanne t'a dit,_ le coeur de Naesala est aussi trouble que le tien_. Tu as longtemps refusé de l'écouter. Tout s'affiche sur ses traits, maintenant que tu acceptes d'ouvrir les yeux. Trop tard, puisqu'il s'enfuit à nouveau.

« Reviendras-tu ? »

Il hausse les ailes une fois de plus.

« On verra. »

Puis, sans se retourner, comme un clin d'oeil dans la voix :

« Tâche de rester en vie d'ici là, Reyson. »

Tu hausses un sourcil.

« Parce que l'inverse rendrait Nealuchi triste ? »

Il acquiesce.

« Il ne cesserait de me casser les oreilles. »

Il tourne à peine la tête mais tu peux l'apercevoir, l'amorce d'un sourire au coin des lèvres, parfait écho au tien, un aveu fugace et déjà envolé.

Tu le regardes partir, un point noir dans le ciel sous un vent contraire.

Au fond de ta poche, un anneau brille.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire en trace de votre passage, je serais ravie de découvrir d'autres fans francophones de Fire Emblem, que ce soit ici ou sur [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alexirrhoe) :3


End file.
